i'll be yours ('till the end of time)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Post-finale. Jamie and Eddie get engaged on a lazy Sunday morning.


The sun glinted through the window and, trying to hang onto the last vestiges of sleep, Jamie screwed his eyes shut tighter. He huffed an unhappy breath and subconsciously tightened his arms around Eddie's waist. She shifted back into his embrace, pressing her face deeper into the pillow and made a little grumbling noise.

Jamie tucked his face into Eddie's neck, desperately trying to shut out the sun and get a few more minutes of sleep. But, all of a sudden, his synapses started firing and he remembered who he was in bed with. He shifted a little and blinked a few times so he could stare down at her face. Jesus, had it only been a week since he'd nearly been killed and Eddie had saved him? Eddie fit into his embrace like she had been there for years.

"I can feel you staring," Eddie mumbled into his arm. She pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his elbow. "Stop it."

"Can't believe you're actually here," he muttered into her hair. Jamie could feel Eddie giggle a little.

"Me either," she admitted. It was still so weird - having been in love with Jamie for so long, to now be able to just be with him. She rolled over in bed and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"What's that for?" he asked, grinning when Eddie tucked her head under his chin.

Eddie shrugged. "'Cause I finally can?"

She pressed herself closer to his chest, the ghost of the fear she had felt a week ago at the thought of losing him still settled in her stomach. No matter how often she reassured herself that he was still here - and hers! - the sheer panic she had felt in the moment still occasionally gripped her heart.

"God, I still can't believe it," Jamie muttered. They'd both taken a few days off - ostensibly because of the shooting - but really so they could order take-out and finally admit that they both wanted to be with the other.

Eddie kissed his throat and wrapped her free arm around his back. She twisted his t-shirt around her fingers and closed her eyes. She was so warm and comfortable; it was easy to fall back into a half-asleep state. Jamie's body temperature ran hot, she'd found out the first night they slept together. She remembered thinking that his body heat would be nice to curl up with during the cold winter months.

Jamie listened as Eddie's breath evened out again and he laughed to himself when he felt her warm breath coming out in puffs against his neck. They were back to work on Monday - which meant they'd need to have a conversation with their CO about their new relationship - so Jamie figured he should try and get some more sleep too, but his body was keyed up and he couldn't seem to find sleep again.

His mind wandered to the woman in his arms. She'd only been in his life for five years but it felt like he'd known her forever. Now that he and Eddie had scoured the police handbook for a rule against couples working together and found nothing, he felt stupid for denying his feelings for so long.

Jamie didn't want to ever let her go, now that they were together.

A thought - an insane thought - popped into his head.

"Hey," he nudged Eddie's back with his fingertips. Her breathing hitched a bit and stuttered. "Let's get married."

Eddie's heart stopped and she held her breath. After a beat, she choked out, "what?"

She could feel Jamie's heartbeat quicken under her cheek.

Jamie didn't hesitate. "Let's get married."

Eddie leaned up on her elbow, pulling away from her boyfriend. She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, but there was a small, excited smile threatening to overtake her face. "You're kidding me, right?"

The smile on Jamie's face fell slightly, but there was still an excited sparkle in his eyes. "Eddie, I love you. You're it for me and I just regret that it took me this long to get over myself and be with you."

"I love you too," the words fell out of her mouth easily - she'd said them a few dozen times since Monday afternoon. It all probably seemed rushed - as far as she knew, he hadn't even told his family they were officially dating - but with their history, everything had been building up for so long. They'd known and had each other's backs for nearly five years - the love was always there, it just hadn't been vocalized.

"So marry me," Jamie said simply, partially aware that this wasn't the most romantic of proposals - he didn't even have a ring for her.

Eddie looked up into his eyes - wide with excitement and love and adrenaline - and found herself nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, okay, yes, I'll marry you, Jamie Reagan! Oh my god," she laughed and cupped Jamie's cheek in her free hand. "We're going to get married!"

"We're getting married!" he echoed, a similarly shocked expression on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Eddie's, increasing the pressure when she responded by pulling his face closer to hers. His thumb caressed her cheek as his tongue slid into her mouth.

He would never get tired of kissing her.

They broke apart after a few minutes, breathing hard and cheeks flushed.

"I know this is crazy," Jamie started and then stopped, unsure of where his train of thought had been going.

"I like crazy," Eddie grinned up at him. "Well, not _crazy_ crazy. But spontaneous crazy."

"I'm going to get you a real ring," Jamie promised, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her back. He wondered briefly how his father would feel about him giving Eddie his mom's ring. Mary Reagan would've loved Eddie and Jamie wanted Eddie to have something of his mom's.

"I don't need anything over the top, Jamie," Eddie said, "I just need you to always have my back."

"That's easy, Eddie," Jamie replied. "I'll always have your six."

"Good," Eddie nodded. "I'll always have yours too."

As they talked, sleep was the last thing on their minds. The bright May sun grew stronger outside the curtains and Jamie and Eddie remained tucked up with each other.

"Did you want to go to Mass?" Eddie asked eventually. She knew his Sunday routine was important to him.

Jamie shook his head. "I want to spend time with my fiancée before I head over for Sunday dinner."

Eddie's new title fell easily from his mouth and he loved the bright grin that he got from her for calling her his fiancée. He always wanted to make her smile like that. As long as he lived, he would try to make her smile like that every day.

"Since we're being spontaneous," Jamie started slowly, "why don't you come with me to family dinner?"

"Yeah?" Eddie asked, wide-eyed. She brushed her hand down Jamie's side and under his shirt, his warm skin contracting slightly under her cold fingers.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "You're family now. I want you there."

His fingers dipped under the waistband of her shorts and he kissed a soft trail down the side of her neck. Eddie tilted her head to give him easier access.

"Your family doesn't even know we're dating," she breathed, Jamie's lips hot on her neck.

"They will," Jamie promised. He nipped at her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin. "Everyone is going to know that I'm in love with you and that I'm going to marry you."

Eddie hooked her free hand around Jamie's neck and scratched at the nape of his neck. His hands were heavy on her waist and if she hadn't been secure in Jamie's feelings for her, she would've been worried about the fact that he hadn't said anything to his family.

"Okay," she said finally. "I'll come to dinner."

The thought of having dinner with Jamie's whole family, despite the fact that she had met his father, brother, and sister before, sent nervous butterflies scrambling in her stomach.

"They're going to love you," Jamie reassured her with a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Just like I do."

* * *

 _A/N: I've literally never been happier with a show than I am with Blue Bloods right now. I can't believe we got a Jamie/Eddie engagement (even though I do think it's way too soon and rushed, I'm not going to complain lol)_

 _Anyway, have a short little fic about how I think the engagement went down. Drop me a review to let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
